New Year, New Starts
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: After a New Year's shift stirs up certain emotions, Will and Archie's platonic friendship is made complicated after that one little positive and mixed feelings. *Kind of spoilers. I'm taking my information and some parts from the released winter trailer but the plotline is my own idea* Willchie friendship. Some Chuffy.
1. Chapter 1

**So after watching the winter trailer for Casualty, there's a lot of excitement and heartbreaking moments for me. Connie's return, Duffy's decline, Ruby's family life... But this story is more focused on Archie and Will. I have no idea any storylines regarding family life for Archie or Will, so I will put my own spin on it and you guys can see if you like it or not. From what I can see, their relationship goes from strength to strength and I've read the synopsis for the next few episodes. It's safe to say that they'll be best friends or close enough to that. **

**I've always liked Will and Archie, maybe not as first as I like my regular cast, but every now and then, new blood is needed and they fit right in! I love their relationship and from what I can read, it gets stronger. Willchie is exactly like my relationship with my own brother and sometimes the quips between them stun me because it's something we'd say to each other. At first, I shipped them romantically, but then I thought about it and maybe not. There was an episode when Will confessed to Ethan that he liked her romantically, but they were drinking when he said that and he brushed it off just as quickly as he said it and it was still early days. He did then become somewhat of her knight-in-shining armour along the way with the Milbank situation and after Connie and is protective over her and now that is more siblinglike than romantic. So yes, I put _platonic_ because friends can have something special between them without it becoming more. But I most likely will make a Willchie romantic fic along the way one day, who knows? **

****I made up addresses, I don't know any addresses in Holby lol.****

* * *

Freedom.

The second Will saw a patient being wheeled into the ED, he immediately diverted all responsibility to the locums that had begun their shifts, glad to be going home or to the pub after a twelve-hour shift.

His sleeping patterns had been all over the place, this shift starting at twelve noon and lasting until twelve in the morning, and now a new year. The first day of 2020 and he hoped to be asleep for most of it.

"Are you just going to stand there or join the rest of us in the pub?" Ethan asked, smiling as he walked past Will.

"Smell that, Ethan?" Will asked, following after. "That is the first fresh air I've breathed of 2020."

"And you definitely need a drink," he heard Archie mutter from behind him. "And first round's on you."

"Who says?"

Ethan turned to him. "Both of us. Cheers, mate. Happy New Year."

Will laughed. "Fine. Today only as it's the new year. I'm feeling generous."

"How gracious of you," Archie replied. "I will stay for one drink. We shouldn't go too crazy as we have a shift this afternoon."

"What a downer," Will said. "You've reminded us of our duties to the public. I bet you were a right laugh at school."

Archie scowled, opening the door for them. "Ha. Ha. Make that two drinks you're paying for me."

What she didn't count on was two drinks becoming three and then four and then...

"Hey," Will said, tapping her knee as they sat at the bar.

"What?"

"I didn't have my New Year's Kiss."

Archie frowned. "What's that?"

"I find a girl, flirt with her and then when the clock strikes twelve, we kiss," he said. "Broke tradition this year."

Archie narrowed her eyes suspiciously but then she didn't think anything of it and rolled her eyes. "Fine. One kiss on the cheek and that's it because the only other women here are Jade, Ruby and... Well, no one who would want to kiss you."

Will grinned, his lips hovering over her cheek. He could hear her heart and it was beating loudly as he got closer. Then he pulled back, deciding against it. Maybe traditions were meant to be broken.

"Coward," Archie said, chuckling as she sipped her drink and asked for another.

"I am no coward!"

"It's fine," she said, taking a sip from her new drink. "I'm sure women like men who are very... What's the word? Unassertive."

Will scoffed. "Darlin', I'm more assertive than anyone in this pub right now."

"Well, if that is true, you won't find kissing my _cheek_ frightening."

"I was doing _you_ a favour."

"Me?" She asked, confused. "Why?"

Will shrugged, taking a gulp from his pint. "Your heart. I didn't want it to give out on me again."

"My heart is fine," Archie said.

"Sped up as I got closer and closer..."

"I don't like my personal space being invaded. My body felt threatened," Archie replied easily. "I have this invisible circle all around me. It has a metre diametre-"

Her words were silenced by his lips on hers and her eyes closed in response, the sounds of cheering and whooping coming from all sounds all around them. Archie froze, her eyes snapping open as she pulled back and quickly finished the rest of her drink.

"Right, okay," she breathed out. "I guess you're assertive."

"Thank you," Will replied happily.

Archie nodded, collecting her things and placing a twenty down on the bar. "Should pay for my half, I guess. I'm taking a cab home so I'll see you later?"

"We could share a cab? I doubt I can drive in this state," Will replied, finishing his own drink and getting up. "I've already ordered one when you went to the loo."

"I guess I won't be standing in the cold for ages then," she said softly, heading out first and ignoring the suggestive winks and jeers. "It was a friendly kiss..." But she gave up, no one was going to believe her anyway with the alcohol and New Year buzz all around.

Outside she waited for Will to finish up speaking with Ethan, wondering when they even started their conversation. She could see a local taxi pull up and peeked into the open window, asking if it was for Will.

"Yeah," the driver replied, checking his own details.

Archie nodded and turned to see Will finally leave and get into the taxi first. She got in after and cleared her throat, putting her bag on the seat between them. She didn't know whose house was closer or first and she was sure that the driver didn't expect two customers. But it would make sense as it was the New Year and people would hope to get home in time and safely.

She dug into her purse as the car started to move, looking for the fare. She even got out a fiver as a tip, she didn't want to let the man lose out on a double fare.

"Address?" Will asked her.

Archie cleared her throat. "Oh, uh..." She closed her eyes, trying to fight the drunkness away to remember her blasted address. "It's only about fifteen minutes away by car... God, I've lived there for a while, I should know where it is by now without fail. Especially when I'm under the influence of alcohol..."

"Okay, I'm about five minutes away from Holby town centre-"

"Yes, I live near there," Archie said, clicking her fingers as her other hand found her head. "Gerrald Street. 17 Gerrald Street."

Will turned to her in surprise. "I live on the street just after. Regan's Avenue."

"Oh," Archie mumbled. She mentally cursed, now they'll most likely carpool and he knows where she lives. Not that she minded, they were good friends now and their relationship seemed to strengthen as time went on but her private life and professional life were separate and it was more likely for her to bump into him at the local supermarket now.

"Yeah. Since your street is first, I'll get off there and walk to mine. I'm sure he's got other customers..."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there," she said, yawning. "I'm just imagining my lovely, warm bed..."

When she woke up a while later, she felt Will's hand gently nudge her. She nodded and reached over to the driver to hand him the money before getting out the opened door behind Will. She walked past as he paid his own fare and she entered her little front yard, retrieving her keys from her bag.

"Oh," she said, turning to Will as the taxi drove off. "Thanks for a nice start to the New Year. I hope you... You know, what? Why don't you come in for some coffee before you go?"

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. He'd been ready to go, but he couldn't reject the offer now, could he? Not after she politely asked. Maybe it was just a friendly move, he knew where she lived, he might as well get to snoop around a little and see _how_ she lived.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'd like one."

"Alright," Archie replied, turning to unlock her door and enter. She closed it after he came in and immediately put her keys in the bowl on the table by the door and her coat and bag up on the pegs.

She headed down the hall, turning the hallway light on and the kitchen one as she entered. Going to the kettle, she grabbed it and ran the tap, filling the kettle halfway and placing it on the heating pad before flicking it on and hearing it come to life.

Will finally entered, his coat and bag hung up and his eyes scanning the room. It was a decent size, lovely and warm lights as the kitchen was a nice greyish-brown colour. The countertops were white marble laminate and purple and orange flowers in vases were pushed to one corner by the coffee machine.

"That's nice," he said, pointing to the flowers.

"My mother got those long-lasting ones," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "After my... stabbing."

Will froze. "Yeah. What about the ones I got you?" He teased, trying to move the conversation along as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Those ones are in the living room. Thank you, you really didn't have to."

He smiled. "Of course, I did," he said. "When my friend is ill, I'll treat her."

"Honestly, Will-"

"I should have been there. I should have done more," he said, cursing himself for returning to the subject. "And I'm sorry."

Archie blinked in surprise. "We've already been over this," she replied gently. "I'm fine."

It's a New Year, hopefully, it will involve less drama this time.

The kettle stopped and she turned, retrieving two mugs from the cupboard as well as instant coffee. Then she thought better of it and realised that they need to go to sleep not to _stay awake_.

"Hot chocolate is still in season," she said. "And it will help us sleep better before our shift at twelve."

"I'll have that then. Perhaps coffee isn't the best option," Will replied. "Mind if I... have a little peek around?"

Archie smiled. "Go ahead. I'll take them to the living room when I'm done."

Will got up from the table and headed upstairs first, deciding to use the toilet. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Last door on the right!"

Reaching the top, he headed right and when he was done in the bathroom, he snooped in the bedrooms. One was full of boxed items, old photographs, furniture and spare items and the other was a neatly done room.

The walls were a wine purple colour, the bed was black and metal steel framed. Her bed was made, lovely silver bed sheets, pillows and duvet on top. Will never pegged Archie for an overly feminine type. But everyone had their own little lives away from the ED.

Everything was in place, even her curtains had been elegantly drawn. He closed them, thinking he might as well make life easier for her now that it was night time.

He went over to her wardrobe, opening it and scanning her clothes. Nothing out of ordinary, very few dresses that were mostly black and her shoes were neatly at the bottom, side by side, pair by pair.

Closing the wardrobe, he turned and left the bedroom, leaving the bedside lamp on. He headed downstairs and found Archie in the living room with her hot chocolate in her hands and her feet up on the coffee table.

"Took your time," she stated, gesturing to his mug.

Will smirked, taking it and sitting down beside her. "Your bedroom is very _feminine_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Purples and velvet silvers?"

Archie rolled her eyes. "My sister designed my room. She was excited for me to move to Holby and insisted on doing everything up. I couldn't be bothered to buy new sheets or repaint my room. I'm stuck with ten sets of silver bedding for life."

Will laughed, sipping from his mug. "Fair enough. You don't say much, about your family."

"You as well," she replied. "All I know is that you're Irish."

"Just that?"

"And a bit of a... well, my opinion of you has changed over time so instead of what I was going to say, I will say this instead. You are a great, caring person and I'm glad we're friends, Will."

Will laughed a little. "I didn't know you were going deep on me."

"It's the New Year, what can I say?" She quipped. "Anyway, I don't know much about you and that is weird considering we're now-"

"Best buddies?"

She snorted. "Alright. That."

Will shrugged. "Maybe another time."

"That's fine," she said, placing her mug down and getting up. "I need something for the hot chocolate."

"What?"

Archie gave him a smile, going into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of Irish Cream. She came back and showed him the bottle, opening it as taking a sip.

"Want some in yours?"

He nodded. "You know what? Forget putting it in the hot chocolate, just give me a glass."

"Coming right up," Archie replied. "It always helps knock me out when I can't sleep following consecutive shifts. The one day I have to rest, go shopping and to the gym..."

"That's what you do on your days off? A bit... boring."

She laughed. "What do you expect me to do? Play Beethoven on the piano whilst balancing plates on my head?"

"No need to exaggerate," he said, chuckling. "Go on, get me that glass."

Archie nodded and went back into the kitchen to get two glasses before returning to her seat and pouring the drink into both cups. She took hers and had a long sip, closing her eyes in relief.

"That shift had my body aching all over," she muttered. "I was vomited on twice and that resus case wasn't easy either."

"The joys of the holiday shift."

Archie swallowed deeply, noting how close they were to each other. "Will, about that kiss-"

"It was just a friendly kiss. A kiss between friends."

"Yes, it was," she breathed out. "I mean, I don't even like you that way... We have this dynamic between us," she pointed between the both of them. "And I'd hate to ruin that. You're a great guy but this is the only New Year's I'll allow that to happen. Next year, find another woman."

Will nodded. "I will. But it was nice, no matter how short-lived it was."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She turned to him in shock. "Will-"

For the second time that morning, his lips met hers and this time she gave in again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Okay, this is only a one-time thing, she thought. Friends can kiss and let the holiday spirit get a hold of them, right?

She pulled away, her heart and her head conflicting with each other. She'll have to see which one won. "Uh..., let's take this upstairs."

"Thought you'd never ask."

...

It was awkward, to say the least. Archie had woken up alone, a glass of water and some paracetamol left on her bedside table with a note from Will. She thought it was considerate, but she threw the note away and took the pills, downing the water. Looking up, she saw her bra hanging from the ceiling light and she stood, grabbed it and chucked it to the floor with a sigh.

She groaned, rubbing her throbbing head before realising that wasn't the only thing that was throbbing last night. Her sheets smelt of him as well and it was starting to make her nauseous. Getting out of her bed, she stripped it and threw the sheets into the laundry pile before going to the bathroom to have a much-needed shower and brush her teeth.

She did have work in less than two hours after all.

All she wanted to do was crawl back in bed and sleep, but she couldn't. Her day off wasn't until tomorrow and her bed was unmade. With a heavy sigh, she got ready for the day in record slowest time and called a taxi to get her to work. She'll even have to get her car.

_What a great start to the new year_, she thought bitterly as she waited in the cold for the taxi to come. _Great start, indeed_.

By the time she got to work, she was feeling better. No hangover or nausea prickling in, just energy and the feeling that this day was going to get better.

Until her eyes met Will's and he froze. But he wasn't looking _at_ her but _behind_ her. Curious as to why his behaviour suddenly changed, she walked up to him and hoped he wouldn't bring up last night or this morning or whatever they did.

"Hello, everyone."

Archie stopped herself, going to stand beside Will and turning to see Connie Beauchamp standing there like butter wouldn't melt. Although Archie couldn't really say that. The woman had sought help but she hadn't forgotten what happened last year.

"She's back," she whispered to Will.

"Happy New Year indeed," he muttered back. "About last night-"

"Shh, she's doing her speech," Archie said, sighing. "Might as well see what she has to say and let bygones be bygones."

When Connie was done, Archie started to head away from the nurses' station to get dressed into her scrubs but she was stopped in her tracks.

"Dr Hudson, a word in my office, please."

Swallowing deeply, Archie turned to Connie and nodded. "Now?"

"If you don't mind. Your shift hasn't technically started," Connie said, her eyes flickering away from Archie towards the attention they'd gathered.

"Very well," Archie replied, following her into the office and closing the door behind her. _Let's see what she's got to say for herself_.

"What did she say?"

Archie jumped, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her things into her locker and smoothed down her scrubs. "None of your business."

"It _is_ my business," Will said gently. "_You_ are my business."

Archie sighed and shrugged. "We discussed her saving my life amongst other things. We've buried the so-called hatchet we had between each other and we're moving on. Whatever happened is in the past and Connie is here, well and back at work..."

"How do you feel about that?"

"She wasn't the one who stabbed me, Will."

"She might well have been!"

Archie crossed her arms. "Let it go. I have."

"So, you're alright with her being back?" He asked dubiously.

"Of course, I am. She is still a good doctor and the ED needs her. Things were falling apart without her-"

"And _with_ her-"

"But she's part of the ED. She's better and she definitely looks it," Archie cut him off, almost snapping. "So, now can we get to doing our jobs and not stand about gossiping all day?"

She pushed past him, slightly annoyed at him for getting into her head. She had intended to get through this shift without having to speak to Connie much nor work with her until necessary. Yes, she had saved her life but things were still tense between them.

Connie had asked to be _forgiven_ and of course, she forgave Connie. Archie wasn't one to hold grudges most of the time and it wasn't Connie who held the knife.

Then again, Archie wouldn't have been in that situation if not for Connie anyway, but still. New Year, new her and apparently an entirely new Connie.

"Dr Hudson? You're working with me today," Connie announced as a patient was wheeled in.

Archie mentally cursed. "Very well. What have we got, Jan?"

...

As the weeks went by, Archie began to see the Connie Beauchamp she had originally admired. They had certainly left the past in the past and their relationship flourished.

Connie even stretched to greeting Archie whenever they saw each other. On a first-name basis.

But as the weeks went by, Archie felt ill. She had been throwing up lately, she had headaches and all she wanted to do was sleep. Even alcohol and certain things like coffee repulsed her.

After discharging a patient, she swallowed down her nausea and headed to the staffroom to get some water. She felt winded and she smiled when she saw Robyn on her tea break, the redhead returning the friendly gesture.

"You don't look too good," Robyn stated.

Archie shrugged. "Only three more hours and then I'm done for the day so I can sleep, sleep and guess what?"

"More sleep?" Robyn asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Archie mumbled, taking a sip from her water. "I've felt awful. I know it's not the flu because I had my flu shot and I would know if I had a cold... I've just been throwing up all the time and it's not norovirus or anything contagious-"

"You could be pregnant," Robyn said, shrugging. "I've been watching you all day, you've been yawning and I overheard you tell Will that you had a good thirteen hour's sleep before your shift started."

Archie laughed. "I'm not pregnant. I-I can tell you that much."

"Why?" Robyn asked with a smile. "You might be the Virgin Mary or Not-So-Virgin Mary. It will still be Christmas in my heart even though it's almost February."

Archie rolled her eyes playfully. "It's just not possible. I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

"Then maybe you should see your GP and get a blood test done," Robyn replied. "You don't know, it can be serious. An infection or something worth getting checked over."

Archie nodded and sipped her water. "I'll make an appointment. Thanks for the advice."

"Any time. I hope it isn't bad," Robyn said. "But I have a feeling that I'm right."

"Why?"

Robyn smirked. "I just know. Don't forget, I've been pregnant before - I know the signs."

"Stop willing the impossible into existence," Archie replied, smiling. "I'll see you later."

She placed her water bottle back into her locker and left the staffroom, her smile disappearing. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

She tried remembering that night, New Year's Day. She couldn't remember anything from it except her lips on Will's and their hands everywhere, clothes flung about in her room and waking up to see her bra tangled on her ceiling light shade.

Archie rubbed her face, ignoring her thoughts and getting stuck into her next patient. She'll deal with all of that later. For now, it was time to work and make the most out of this shift that was Will-free but Connie-full. Not that Archie needed to bother to impress the woman now, they had come to an understanding and Connie cut her more slack. Not that Archie needed to be cut any slack, but Connie had been singing her praises a lot.

"Only three more hours to go," Archie whispered to herself.

With two hours left to go until her shift ended at eight, Archie headed into the staffroom and sat down to stop her head from spinning. She could barely eat, only downing fluids and needing the toilet a lot.

She mentally cursed, slipping her phone out of her pocket and sending a quick text to Will. Might as well rip the plaster off if there's a chance.

{To Will Noble: **Don't freak out, but I need you to get me a few pregnancy tests and bring them over by nine. Thanks, Archie.**}

Archie didn't bother waiting for a reply before turning her phone off completely and getting back to work, her patient's test results present to be read. Her eyes scanned them, seeing that the bloodwork came back positive for pregnancy.

She rolled her eyes, contemplating the coincidence of her patient being pregnant and her possibly being in the same predicament. With a weight back on her shoulders, she drew back the curtains and stepped into the cubicle, drawing the curtains again for privacy.

"So, your test results came back," she began, eyeing her patient in the eyes. "There's a positive result for pregnancy..."

...

Archie dreaded going home, but here she was in her car and staring at her door where Will was pacing in front of it. He checked his phone a few times and she heard her phone go off as well.

After turning it on after she had got dressed, she found seven missed calls and twelve text messages from him. All frantic and nervous and apologetic and slightly hopeful. It was a mixture of emotions that she wasn't ready to deal with, not after the day she had.

Yet, she got out of her car with her things and locked it. "Hey."

Will stopped, turning to her. "Jesus, Archie. I've been waiting for an hour."

"I told you to come at nine. It's only twenty past eight," she said, seeing that he had a pharmacy branded plastic bag in one of his hands. "Come in then."

"I got four. I don't know how many you'd want to take-"

"It's fine," she mumbled, opening the door and stepping through it. She retrieved her key and stepped back to let him in before closing the door behind him. "Whatever the results say, that changes nothing."

"In what sense?"

"In the sense that if they're negative, we'll laugh and forget about it. If they turn out to be positive, we don't need to force anything to happen between us and I'm sure we can come to an understanding," she explained. "I am thinking about every option should it be positive."

Will slowly nodded and handed her the bag. "Hurry up then. I'll put the kettle on."

Archie swallowed deeply and headed upstairs to the bathroom, not even bothering to take her shoes off. She tutted when she tracked some mud on the carpeted landing and ignored it, for now, her main focus on the tests as she locked herself in the bathroom.

Downstairs, Will sat down at the table. He didn't know what he'd do if those tests came up positive. He had never really considered being a dad, his own family life was complicated enough without adding another Noble to the mix. Too many painful memories and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father.

His parents had been great until their family was torn apart following certain events which led to more certain events and Will blaming his parents for not being able to stop them from happening. He regretted that now and he considered calling them, it was a new year after all. They may or may not even be future grandparents.

The kettle stopped and he jumped, rolling his eyes at his actions. He got up, grabbed two mugs from the dish rack and retrieved two decaf teas, knowing that Archie would want to sleep as soon as possible after her twelve-hour, eight to eight shift.

The time it took for him to make the teas, sit down and start drinking his, Archie came downstairs with the tests wrapped in toilet paper. She placed her phone in the middle of the table, a clear timer on the screen which now had a minute or so left.

"I was too nervous to do them, but I got there," she mumbled, taking a sip from her tea before scowling. "No sugar?"

"Sorry," he said, getting up but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. I think I don't need a sugar rush this late anyway," Archie said, continuing to drink the tea. "I never really saw myself being a parent. I mean, my tolerance for kids go up and down. I have two nephews and they were alright when they became ten and beyond. I've never been really maternal."

Will frowned, shaking his head. "You've been great with patients that are kids."

"You're the paediatrician expert."

"I do love kids," he admitted. "I never saw myself being a dad though. Not after..."

Archie looked up. "Not after 'what'?"

He swallowed deeply and shrugged. "My little sister. She... she got pregnant at sixteen and her baby died. Stillborn. We had no idea why it happened but it destroyed her and her boyfriend and on the anniversary of their baby's death a year later, they went to the grave but they didn't make it home. They were killed on the motorway, his dad who drove them survived."

"I'm so sorry," Archie whispered.

"Yeah, she was only about four years younger than me. So I chose paediatrics as a speciality, in their honour," Will whispered. "My brother, he's two years younger than me, he took her death hard. He was closer to her than I was and he turned to drugs and run-ins with the law. I blamed my parents. My grandparents always insisted on waiting until marriage for sex and my parents were in a way, not that bothered with upholding that belief so... But I can't say anything because I don't really follow that belief either."

"Will, I-"

She was cut off by the alarm going off and she dismissed it, taking the tests and placing her hand over the results. She turned to Will and shook her head. She wasn't ready.

"Tell me more," she said softly.

Will nodded, blinking away his tears. "I permanently left Ireland, the pain was unbearable. Everywhere I looked, memories of her and the man my brother used to be haunted me. I haven't spoken to them in over ten years - my parents and brother. If only my parents forced us to listen to our grandparents, I guess none of what happened following Erin's death would have happened. But we all make our own decisions and should not blame other people for them. My parents weren't bad parents, they just let us get away with a lot of things. I guess that's why I didn't want to be a parent because I could never cope with losing a child or three like they did. David and I may still be alive, but... we've abandoned them. Or I'm not sure if David is still in contact with them, but yeah."

"I'm so sorry that you all went through that. Losing a sibling or a child is horrible," Archie said. "I can't imagine the pain it brings but I do know how it feels to lose a parent. My mum and I aren't that close anymore and my sister and I barely get along... But they're still there for me and I'm there for them. Maybe one day, you can see where contacting them takes you. Grief... it rips us apart or brings us together. You never know how you'll feel another ten years down the line."

"I-I might call my ma."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Wish them a Happy New Year," he whispered, taking her hand off the results and eyeing them. "And that they're going to be grandparents."

Archie gasped. "What?" She shakily asked, staring at all four positives herself. "Oh."

"What happens now?"

"Three choices," she began. "Abortion, adoption or keep."

"Well, I'm against one of those," Will said. "I, uh, may not be devout but my family are Catholic and can damn me to hell..."

Archie nodded, smiling a little at his exaggeration. "I don't want to abort this baby. I... I can't do that. It's not like it was made under certain circumstances or anything, but I wouldn't be able to cope with that."

"So adoption or keep?"

"You know what?" She asked him. "I've been thinking about it all day despite not knowing what the results were. The idea of a kid isn't so bad. I mean, I'm not getting any younger and how Charlotte and Robyn are... I might actually want that for myself, relationship or not. Families are all shapes and sizes and I want to have one."

Will smiled. "Then, I'm down."

"This isn't a request to go to the pub," Archie said, laughing.

"I know, but I am still down," Will said, placing a hand on top of hers. "You and me? We're going to be the coolest parents."

Archie playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll drink my decaffeinated tea to that," she said, clinking her mug with his before taking a sip.

Her hand found her stomach and she smiled to herself, listening to Will go on about what was next in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?"

"It's just nausea, I'm not dying," Archie told Will as she moved away from the desk with her patient's notes. "If you really want to help me, use your charm to work on those CT scan ladies upstairs."

Will smirked a little. "I would, but I've got to work with Mrs Beauchamp today."

Archie nodded once and turned away from him, walking towards her patient's cubicle. She would wait for the results, for now, she'll have to settle on making him as comfortable as possible before moving momentarily to the next patient.

As she reached the cubicle and her hand went to pull the curtain back, she felt a wave of dizziness and closed her eyes. She took a moment to steady herself before opening her eyes, taking a deep breath and entering the cubicle.

It was a quick job, check on the patient's head wound and move on, but she felt so sluggish. All she wanted to do was fall asleep but she had taken the twelve-hour shift, thinking nothing of her pregnancy symptoms worsening.

"Want me to take over?" Jacob asked her, entering the cubicle.

Archie nodded. "If you don't mind," she mumbled, already taking her gloves off and leaving, disposing of the gloves.

She headed towards the staffroom and went to the sink, making herself a glass of water. Drinking it whole, she hoped it would wake her up somewhat. She couldn't have caffeine and that annoyed her but she wasn't about to risk her child's life for a bit of a wake-up call. That and the man she was having the child with was a paediatrician.

Not that one cup of coffee would hurt... But something told her it wasn't lack of sleep. She had a full thirteen-hour sleep, it was probably the baby who didn't get enough sleep.

"You're worrying me," Will said from behind her, coming up to place a steady hand on her hip.

"Get off," she said softly. "Someone will notice."

"Is that so bad?"

"Can we keep this to ourselves? I don't want anyone in my business, _our_ business," Archie stated.

Will sighed. "Go home."

"No."

"You've probably got severe morning sickness-"

"I know what I've got."

"Archie-"

"William."

"Had to pull that card, didn't yer?" He asked, grinning. "I'll back off if you let me check you over."

She glared at him. "You don't need to."

"Just being cautious," he said. "Or go upstairs to the maternity ward and get some blood tests done. Have you started taking vi-"

"For the love of-" She sighed heavily and turned to face him fully, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Will, I'm _fine_. Nausea will _not_ be the death of me. _You_ will. Unless you want my knee in the place that caused this," she pointed to her stomach. "I'd suggest you shut up now."

"Yes, ma'am," he said jokingly. "But if you don't feel well, just let me know and I'll cover for you. We have got each other's backs, remember?"

Archie smiled. "We do. Thanks."

"Oh, I'm telling my parents tonight. Want to be there?"

Archie gave him a look of confusion. "Do I need to be? It's on the phone, right?"

"No, they're coming to visit. I asked them if I could tell them something face to face," he told her as they headed out of the staffroom.

"God, they're going to think you're getting married."

He frowned before gasping. "Oh-"

"You're an idiot," she told him before heading to her patient and Jacob. "I'll be there!" She said over her shoulder.

After treating their patient and discharging them, Jacob asked Archie out for drinks later with Ethan.

"No, I can't," she said. "I have something on this night but maybe next time?" She said. "Really sorry."

"Nah, no worries," Jacob said. "You're glowing, by the way. New skincare routine?"

Archie chuckled nervously. "Something like that," she said, meeting Will's mischievous eyes. "Shut up."

"I didn't say nothin'!" He cried out as Jacob walked off in amusement. "Got something for Masters?"

Archie glared at him. "Even if I did, it's none of your business and I'm..." She leant in closer. "Having _your_ baby."

"Don't act too happy about that," he replied, smirking. "Didn't know I had it in me."

"Will!"

"I'll shut up now."

"Please do."


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first time that Archie had been to Will's flat. It was neat, but his bedroom was a mess and he awkwardly removed a female's bra from his bed, throwing it into his wardrobe.

"This is where the magic happens."

"Ew," she said, leaving the bedroom and going back to the living area/kitchen. "From the way you dress, I expected better."

"Harsh, but understandable," he muttered. "I've done a deep clean this morning when they called. All that's left to do is prepare dinner. They'll be hungry when they arrive."

Archie nodded and hung her jacket up, her backpack with it. "Have you got ingredients?"

"To be honest, I've got pasta and shop-bought sauce."

"Do you have any seasoning?"

"What for?"

"To add some life into your bland sauce?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No..."

"Dear Lord," she muttered, grabbing her things. "We're having this dinner at mine. I've got some chicken, sauce, whatever."

Will grinned. "It should be me cooking, considering you're pregnant."

"Oh, you will be cooking under my guidance," she said, leading him out of his flat and waiting for him to lock up before joining her. "We should probably think about what we're going to tell them."

"All we have to tell them is that we're expecting but we are not together," he replied.

Archie cringed. "Telling your sort-of religious parents?"

"They won't mind," Will said. "They would just be expecting us to not be co-parents."

"Well, sorry but we're co-parenting whether they like it or not."

Will sighed heavily. "I know. I've never defied my parents before. Well, not that many times. I can't wait for them to meet you. Strong-willed, independent, don't take any cr-"

"I am not cooking."

"Worth a try."

...

"So, this is lovely," Will's mother, Kathleen said, giving everyone a bright smile as she ate. "This tastes so... flavourful, better than anything I've ever had!"

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Howard Noble asked.

Kathleen smirked. "Nothing, darling. Just a bit basic."

"And bland," Will muttered, sipping his wine. "So, I've got something to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with Archie's presence?" His mother asked sweetly, her eyes sparkling as she eyed Archie's left hand.

Will sighed. "Yes but no, we're not getting married."

"Oh," Kathleen said, waving it off. "Buying your first home together? Are you asking us to help you with a deposit because we can-"

"No, Ma," Will quickly said. "Archie has her own home. This home."

Archie nodded, smiling. "I've been here for almost a year now. Three bedrooms and everything. I'll give you a tour after dinner."

"An accomplished woman," Howard said, impressed. "You've chosen a good one, son."

"We're not together," Will stated.

"Oh," his parents said. "You're not?"

"No," Will said firmly. "But we will be... _parents_."

His parents blinked in surprise, sharing a confused look before turning back to Archie and Will. His mother sipped her wine and placed it back down onto the table, laughing a little.

"What does that mean?"

Will swallowed deeply, taking a sip from his wine. "Well, you see-"

"Will and I expecting a baby," Archie told them. "We've decided to be co-parents. Right, Will?"

Will shakily nodded. "Right," he whispered, eyeing his parents.

His father broke out into a small smile. "Congratulations. It's a bit unconventional, being a surrogate father but if the Lord wants you to-"

"No, Da," Will said, cutting his father off. "God wasn't involved. I'm not a surrogate either. Archie's one of my good friends, we've got close over the past year or so and we ended up spending the night in bed. We're friends who are having a baby."

Kathleen downed her wine. "We see."

"Ma-"

"We're happy for you, we truly are," she mumbled, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, I thought you'd be like your sister. Ready to settle down, marriage or not, but with kids and the house and-"

"I thought your sister was dead?" Archie asked Will in confusion.

Will's eyes darkened and he set his jaw. "Not my little sister. My older sister."

"You've not told her about Claire?" His mother asked, shocked.

Will turned to Archie. "Claire is my parents' pride and joy. She's some top solicitor in London with a husband who used to run a police firm back in Ireland. After Erin's death, she left and never turned back."

"You did the same," his father said.

"You know why I left. Claire was already leaving whether or not Erin died," Will snapped. "At least I left after five years, she went the day after her funeral!"

His mother covered her face. "She was hurting just as much as you. She didn't know how to cope, she'd just found out that she and her husband were expecting Layla."

"Layla?"

"Your niece," Howard stated. "You've got a nephew too, Freddie."

Will sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I didn't know."

"No, you wouldn't have because you blamed her for leaving whilst you were _stuck_. But then you weren't and you left," Howard told him. "Let's not let our family drama put Archie off, eh?"

Kathleen smiled brightly, sniffling. "So, we're very happy for both of you and we are supportive of your decisions even if they're not in line with our beliefs."

Will almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Thank you. Not that we need your permission to have a baby unmarried."

"William-"

"Thank you. You coming down means a lot to me," Will quickly said, blushing when Archie glared at him. "Archie and I appreciate it and your support."

Archie nodded, giving the couple a smile. "This is not the first impression I wanted to make. Well ever if I'm honest. I never mix my professional life with my personal life."

"You're so kind, Archie," Kathleen said happily. "What do you do again?"

"I work with Will. I'm a specialist registrar," Archie told them.

"A doctor!" Howard gasped. "Well, welcome to the family."

"Da-"

"I mean, welcome _partly_ to the family, Archie," Howard said, shaking her hand. "The mother of my grandchild is always welcome to ours."

Archie smirked. "I would like to see where Will grew up. For now, I prefer it in Holby."

"Well, you're welcome any time," Kathleen said, giving her son a pointed look.

Will smiled at Archie. "Yes, you're welcome any time."

...

After dropping off his parents at his flat to sleep in his bedroom, Will packed an overnight bag and returned to Archie's. He let himself in with the spare key she'd given him and he found her asleep on the sofa.

Putting his things in the guest bedroom and taking off his shoes, he returned downstairs and gently shook her awake, knowing she'd hate being picked up and treated as an invalid.

She opened her eyes and yawned. "I'm so tired..."

"I know," he whispered, stroking her cheek a little. "You need to get upstairs, Arch."

"Yeah," she mumbled, sitting up and standing. She headed up the stairs, him following after as he switched the lights off. "That was a success."

"Kind of," he muttered. "They grilled me more when I took them back to mine."

"What did they say?"

He sighed. "They told me off for being a player. Asked if we were a one-night stand and I said 'yes'. I had to be honest. I play women, I sleep with them and ditch them... Lara should be a clear example of how terrible I am."

"Taught you a lesson," Archie said, laughing tiredly. "She's in my good books."

Getting to the top, she paused by her bedroom door.

"Towels are in the bathroom, only use two, I'm not a laundromat," she said. "Shampoo, body wash, whatever is there. Most are left by my nephews, they visit a lot now."

"Any reason why?"

"Their parents work a lot so I'm a snack stop," she said. "Anyway-"

She gagged and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up everything she'd just eaten. She felt a hand rubbing her back and she groaned, feeling embarrassed about it.

"I've never felt this bad in my life. I'd rather be hungover than have morning sickness," Archie said, resting her head on her arm.

"If I could go through it for you, I would," Will said, taking a seat on the ground and waiting patiently for her to be finished. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Archie said to him. "Just stay with me?"

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Archie rolled her eyes when her phone went back to the answering machine. She turned it off and waited until her name was called. She couldn't believe him. He was the one who wanted to be here, she was fine going about her antenatal appointments alone. She did the first time because he had to work and it was too short notice to come. He promised to be there for every single one.

"Archie-"

She got up and gave the midwife a small smile before joining her in the consultation room. As the appointment went on, the angrier and annoyed she got at Will. Not that she needed him but all the information being spewed at her was mind-jumbling and she needed at least another person to catch what she missed. She wished she'd brought a pen and notebook to jot everything down but the midwife jovially told her not to worry and she'll give her an information leaflet much to Archie's relief.

During the ultrasound, something made her unsettled and anxious to find out about. She stared at the screen, the midwife's finger gesturing to what she was talking about.

"T-Twins?"

"Yes."

"How?"

The midwife smiled. "Do you have a history of twins in your family?"

Archie shook her head a little. "My mum is a twin, I think it's from her side but... _twins_?"

"I can see you're quite shocked."

"I was only expecting the one," Archie said, laughing a little. "Oh, God. How about I going to...? I'm a doctor, I practically work 24/7..." The shock wore off and the anger came back. "And he's not even here to find out."

"The father?" The midwife asked.

Archie nodded. "Yes," she replied. "He was supposed to be here but he isn't so whatever, I guess. Thank you."

"You're welcome," the midwife told her, handing her tissues to wipe off the gel. "Multiple babies can lead to a high-risk pregnancy and..."

...

Will handed her a travel mug, shifting the sunglasses on his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't forget, my alarm didn't go off-"

Archie warily glanced down at the mug. "What's inside?"

"Ginger tea," he said, wincing. "My mother said it helped with morning sickness. There's mint in there."

She grabbed it and took a sip before scowling, her annoyed eyes landing back on him. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"Was it your personal trainer again?"

He blushed, groaning a little. "Don't ask."

"Is she more important than your children?"

Will froze. "Excuse me?"

Archie sighed, leaning her back against the wall. They didn't start their shift until nine and it was only half-past eight. "Twins... We're having twins."

"I thought we were only having the one!" He cried out, going over to lean his head against the wall beside her. "Oh my God."

"Don't bring Him into this," she replied lightly. "That's what I said. About the one thing."

"And my ma's sending over baby clothes and the like, already talking about christenings-"

"Who said anything about christenings?" Archie asked.

Will shrugged. "I told her that it will be _our_ decision and I've not exactly been a model Catholic, haven't I?"

"I'm not overly religious either," Archie said. "I don't know."

Will turned, leaning his back against the wall. "So, twins."

Archie swallowed deeply, taking a sip of her tea to stop herself from letting out an anxious whimper. "Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked. "It's from my side. My mum is a twin."

"Oh," Will said. "Is that how it works?"

"You're a doctor."

"So are you."

Archie smiled wryly. "Well, I'll have to sort that out. How can I parent two kids _and_ hold a full-time job at Holby?"

"I'm here for them too," Will told her. "Today was stupid, I'm sorry but I won't miss anything from here on out." He glanced down at her stomach beneath her oversized jacket. "I've not even..."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Touched it. The bump," he said nervously. "Have you?"

Archie nodded a little. "A few times. When I'm nervous or just curious. I've been checking how my body changes and the like, it's a strange feeling all together but it's comforting despite the fear inside at the bottom of my belly. Do you understand?"

"I do," he whispered, his eyes still on her tummy.

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

She scoffed lightly. "Touch it?"

He looked around. They were in the hospital but in a quiet alcove, she'd found following her appointment. Barely anyone passed it. Not that it was strange to see a man pressing a hand against a baby bump near the antenatal appointment department.

"May I?" Will asked softly.

Archie gave him a small smile before unzipping her jacket and nodding. She was wearing a white tee with a cool graphic design at the front. She watched as he reached out before retracting his hand.

"Am I overstepping?" He asked her, laughing a little.

"Not at all," she said. "I mean, you've seen most parts of me..."

She tutted when he kept pausing and used her free hand to direct his hand onto the fabric covering her tummy. There was barely a bump but she could feel it. It was like she was bloated all the time and she pressed his hand a little bit to make him feel the hardness of her stomach.

"Can you feel?"

"Yeah," he breathed out in awe. "God, it's real."

"I hope that God doesn't take pleasure in putting fake babies in women," Archie said lightly before finally swatting his hand away. "There."

Will chuckled, rolling his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "Can I do that again sometime?"

Archie tutted. "We'll see. I don't exactly like people touching me."

"You weren't saying that-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised, laughing. "When did we meet again?"

"29th of March."

"How did you remember that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't like you."

"I didn't like _you_." That was a lie. "Actually..."

She started to laugh, rolling her eyes. "Wow, I'm so sorry. The first-ever time in your life that a woman doesn't want you."

"Guess you didn't play hard to get properly because I ended up in your bed."

"Shut up," she said, but a smile was on her face. "Never again." She tutted. "Everyone who sees us together thinks we're an item. They don't know the truth."

"Which is?"

"You're a narcissist, you date and ditch, your ego's huge-"

"Of all the woman I could get pregnant... I chose you," Will said, biting his lip. "I hope you don't think that now?"

Archie smirked. "Hmm, we'll see. My children will learn from their father's... mistakes."

"I've been wounded."

"Good. Serves you right for missing my appointment," she replied, leaving his side. "We've got work. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Got a little bit of a spat coming up. Wanted to wait until today's episode finished to update this. Spoilers!**

* * *

"I couldn't let you go without a proper send-off."

Archie chuckled a little, playfully rolling her eyes. "It's not forever."

"But you're not coming back to Holby," Will stated, handing her sparkling juice. "And I'll..."

"You'll...?"

"Do you really have to go?"

"Will-"

"I still have a lot more reasons on my list-"

"Will-"

"Connie will be _begging_ to have you back-"

"Will-"

"Why does Megan get to have you and we don't?!"

Archie sighed. "It's not about Megan," she said, placing her drink down. "It's about what's right for _me_."

"There are risks of malaria and yellow fever in Sudan. Are you sure you want to go there, being pregnant?" Will asked her, crossing his arms. "At first, I was going to respect your decision but you're putting _our_ children at risk-"

"Oh, for the love of-" She cut herself off, taking a deep breath in and releasing it. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"What about being a consultant? How much will this job actually pay or is it just voluntary-"

"I thought you were happy for me," Archie snapped. "Happy that I'd found a passion, something for _me_ and not because someone else wants me to do it. Or even bribing me to do it. Holby... Holby's great but it's not..."

Will sighed. "Where you want to be right now," he finished for her. "Not even a year and what? You're gone?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I have a dream and I'm following it."

"Are you sure it isn't just Megan?"

Archie scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I hear the way you talk about her. 'Megan this, Megan that'. You worship the woman!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Do you like her? Have feelings for her?" He asked her.

"What's that got to do with you?!"

"It has everything to-"

"How's Lara, Will?" Archie asked him. "Or was it Jessica? I can't remember all their names because it's a different woman for a different day!"

"Ooh, that hurt," he replied, going over to get some wine from the fridge.

"Make yourself at home," she muttered. "Who even put that in there?"

Will shrugged. "Me."

"When?"

"That night we watched Doctor Who," he told her. "You were too busy snoring and I had a few glasses."

Archie nodded and clicked her tongue. "Alright. Now that we have calmed down, can we talk about this like adults? You know, the ones we are?"

Will sipped his glass and nodded. "Mhm."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

He looked down. "I'll miss you."

"That's nice," she said, smiling a little. "I guess I'll miss you too-"

"Not just you, though," he said. "One minute, we're doing this together and the next, you're swanning off to Sudan of all places. You better not go into labour in the middle of nowhere."

Archie rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll be back in England before then," she said. "And I'll... leave them with you."

"Alone?"

"Why not?"

"B-But-"

"Will, you're going to have to grow up sometime," she told him. "One-night stands switched out in favour of midnight feeds. Tired mornings from hangovers switched out in favour of taking care of babies all night, every hour... You'll have your parents there for you and even my family will help out until I come back."

Will gave her a look. "Even I don't trust myself with children."

"You're a paediatrician," she stated.

"Yeah, but I give the kids back when I'm done treating them. I'm keeping these ones and they'll judge me harshly," he replied.

She laughed. "They'll be babies! How can they judge you?"

"I don't want to be a bad dad."

"I don't want you to be that either," she said softly. "Nor do I want to abandon them but it's now or never. I'll never experience anything like this again in my life. Even my mother suggested that I move to New York to live with her after but... I guess I'm not ready to settle down."

"We really should have thought about that before we..."

"It's not like we knew," she replied. "Knew that I'd get pregnant. Now, I'm torn between being something I want and doing something I love. Want or love? Which one do I choose?"

"As I've said earlier, you got to decide for yourself. I can't obviously hold any weight in what you do decide but I'll support it even if I strongly disagree," Will told her.

Archie nodded. "And we both know already. It's always something I'll love. The satisfaction and joy it can bring me over some title at work and a pay rise."

"A pay rise that can help us with two babies."

She let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, sure." She looked away. "We're going to be fine, aren't we?"

"If you stop making decisions like these, then yeah," he said lightly. "I want you to be happy."

"I will be."

"And if you need anything, call or text me," he continued.

"I will-"

"Even for a chat or to tell me that... you feel them or something," he mumbled, eyeing her small bump.

Archie opened up her arms. "Come on, then. A special Hudson Hug just for you, Noble."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Be safe."

"I will."

"Enjoy yourself."

"I'll try," she said lightly.

"Don't forget about us at Holby."

"I won't."

He tightened the hug and closed his eyes. After a while, they let go and finally got around to drinking the sparkling juice to which he said a short toast.

"To Archie, the most annoying woman in the world but we wouldn't survive without her," he said.

"Well, thanks!" She said sarcastically before laughing with him. "I'll only be a phone call away."

He turned to her. "You better be."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump. "We won't make a habit of this."

"I'll take whatever you give me."

She gave him a small smile and removed her hand, his remaining. "We'll do this. And when I return to England for good, we can sort everything out then."

"It still doesn't make sense-"

"It does to me," Archie said. "I don't want to argue. Just be happy for me, please?"

Will slowly nodded. "Fine. I'll be happy for you." He smirked. "Don't go sneaking off to make out with Megan."

"And that's when you remove your hand from my person," she said, swatting his hand off her bump.


End file.
